


Mountain

by Chibitami



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: A very self-indulgent ficlet featuring Katakuri and his s/o.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Mountain

“So…how’s the weather up there?”

Katakuri looked down at his fiancee. She was smiling up at him, with her hand hovering over her eyes as if she could barely see his face from her height. He frowned behind his scarf, confused as to why she would ask him such a question.

“It is sunny,” he replied bluntly. “The weather does not change depending on a person’s height.”

____’s face fell a bit, and she was quiet for a moment. “Really? I’m not sure I believe that,” she replied cheekily. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up with her arms. “I’d like to find out for myself what the weather’s like on Mt. Katakuri, thank you very much.”

Even with her standing on her toes, she barely reached his navel. He didn’t smile much, but the corner of his mouth turned up as he saw his beloved straining to reach “Mt. Katakuri” on her own. She was very odd sometimes, but he enjoyed that about her. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, waiting for her to realize he was right.

She let out a faux-gasp of surprise and awe. “Wow, what a view! This is the most beautiful mountain I’ve ever climbed,” she declared, turning her head to smile sweetly at Katakuri. His eyes widened a bit. Ever since he had revealed his face to her, she would frequently compliment his appearance–he still wasn’t used to hearing someone call him “handsome” or “beautiful”.

She pretended to shiver. “You know, it’s a little chilly on this mountain,” she said with a smile. She rested her head against the lower part of his cheek, curling up on his shoulder. “Would you mind warming me up, dear?”

Katakuri’s cheeks immediately turned pink, and ____ chuckled when she felt his skin warm up. He silently took one end of his scarf that was draped over him and covered her with it like a long blanket. “Better?” His voice was soft, almost like a purr rumbling in his chest.

She nodded and kissed a spot of his cheek that wasn’t totally covered by his scarf, and Katakuri let out a small contented him. He reached up to nuzzle her neck with one of his fingers, and she caressed it with one of her hands. “Much better.”


End file.
